Soldado com Mangual
são inimigos recorrentes na [[The Legend of Zelda (Série)|série Legend of Zelda]]. Eles são soldados fortemente blindados, equipados com grandes bolas com espinhos, com uma corrente conectada. Eles atacam balançando suas armas, causando danos substanciais à Link caso o acertem. Devido à enorme quantidade de danos que eles causam, os Soldados com Mangual são inimigos infames e temidos na série. Aparições The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Os Soldados com Mangual caminham firmemente na direção de Link. Quando eles chega perto, eles param e balançam sua arama acima de suas cabeças várias vezes antes te atacar Link. Eles podem ser atordoados pelo Bumerangue, mas irão se recuperar mais rápido do que a maioria dos inimigos. Eles são imunes aos efeitos do Cetro de Gelo, mas ainda podem ser congelados pelo Medalhão Éter. Um Soldado com Mangual age como o guardião da cela da Princesa Zelda no Castelo de Hyrule, deixando cair a Chave Grande necessária para abrir a cela ao ser derrotado. Link pode causar danos a ele por o golpear com sua espada ou jogando potes encontrados em uma cela próxima, e pode ser atordoado com o Bumerangue. Os Soldados com Mangual Dourados mais tarde aparecem como inimigos regulares na Cidade do Castelo de Hyrule. Eles são mais resistentes, mas de resto idênticos aos soldados com armadura cinza. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Apenas um Soldado com Mangual pode ser encontrado no jogo. Ele aparece no Castelo Kanalet e protege uma Folha Dourada. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages e The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Os Soldados com Mangual se parecem e agem da mesma maneira que em Link's Awakening. Eles aparecem com mais freqüência, mas eles ainda são bastante raros. Além disso, eles são atraídos pelas Luvas Magnéticas devido a suas armaduras metálicas pesadas, permitindo os matar facilmente os puxado em direção a um poço. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Os Soldados com Mangual reaparecem novamente. Link deve esquivar de suas bolas que eles giram para tentar o acertar. Se Link estiver diante deles, eles irão atirar a bola, dando a Link a chance para atacar. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Existem dois tipos de Soldados com Mangual. O primeiro tipo simplesmente balança a sua arma em círculo, enquanto o segundo tipo, encontrado mais tarde no jogo, joga sua bola diretamente em Link. Ambos os tipos são muito maiores do que as suas encarnações anteriores. Se o Link é atingido pela arma deles, ele é arremessado do outro lado da tela e sofre um imenso dano. Às vezes, o mangual está em chamas, fazendo um círculo de fogo em torno do soldado. Um Soldado com Mangual é encontrado pela primeira vez no Castelo de Hyrule, e os outros são vistos ocasionalmente durante todo o jogo. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Os Soldados com Mangual podem ser encontrados no Palácio dos Ventos e no Castelo de Hyrule das Trevas. Novamente, eles são um dos inimigos mais perigosos do jogo. Oara derrotá-los, Link deve esquivar de se ataque giratório e atacar seus corpos. Link também pode se aproximar deles usando o escudo para bloquear seus ataques. Executar uma Estocada para Baixo com a Capa de Roc também é eficaz. Link perde um coração toda vez que ele é atingido pela bola. Curiosamente, cada vez que um Soldado com Mangual é derrotado, ele deixa cair uma Grande Rúpia Verde. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Os Soldados com Mangual aparecem como adversários de Link neste jogo. Eles aparecem no Castelo de Hyrule e no Castelo de Lorule. Para atacar, eles balançam e jogam suas armas, embora eles também podem usar a bola como um escudo depois de levarem alguns ataques. Quando isso acontece, Link deve esperar de uma distância segura para eles começarem a balançar suas armas novamente para evitar tomar dano. Aparições Não Canônicas [[The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (Mangá)|Mangá The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past]] No mangá A Link to the Past, Link derrota um Soldado com Mangual por atirar um pote nele e removendo o seu capacete, liberando as energias malignas dentro dele. Galeria File:Ball & Chain Trooper Artwork (A Link to the Past).png|Arte de um Soldado com Mangual de A Link to the Past File:Ball & Chain Trooper (A Link to the Past manga).png|Link confrontando um Soldado com Mangual no [[The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (Mangá)|Mangá A Link to the Past]] File:Ball and Chain Trooper Artwork 2 (Link's Awakening).png|Link enfrentando um Soldado com Mangual em The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Veja Também * Darkhammer * General Onox Categoria:Inimigos Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Categoria:Mini-Chefes de The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Categoria:Mini-Chefes de The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Categoria:Mini-Chefes de The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Categoria:Mini-Chefes de The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds